TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to a device design for an FET (Field Effect Transistor) in SOI CMOS (Silicon On Insulator Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) which is designed for enhanced avalanche multiplication of current through the device when the FET is on, and to remove the body charge when the FET is off.